


I'd Wait a Little Bit Longer to Have You in My Arms

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: "It's crazy how crazy I was for you, once." A lot of things can change in seven years.





	

It was a beautiful night in Monaco. The skies were clear and the stars shone down upon Monte Carlo and the breeze was light and cool. 

Max doesn't know how he ended up laying out on one of the loungers by the side of the pool of their apartment complex. The pool casts an unnatural, calming glow of blue around him. He closes his eyes for a moment and he hears someone open the door from the stairs. He hears the footsteps halt before continuing towards him. He doesn't have to open his eyes to know who it was. 

He hears them dump what must be a towel by the lounger next to his as they lay out on it. "Hey." Max hears the familiar breathless voice before he opens his eyes to see Carlos looking at him with those warm brown eyes of his. "Hmm." Max hums as he sits up. "Didn't know you were taking a nap." Carlos says apologetically. "I wasn't. Just closed my eyes for a bit." Max says trying to give Carlos a small smile to assure him. Carlos nods before he takes off his slippers and heads for the pool.

Max doesn't know why he stuck around. Maybe it was the sound of the water splashing that calms him down or that he just didn't want to waste such a nice night cooped up in his apartment. Or maybe it was just wanting to be around Carlos without the world glaring and breathing down their necks for once. Just being around each other as just Max and just Carlos for a change.

A lot has happened in the span of seven years. It took Max three years in Red Bull to come close to the championship. Carlos eventually ended up at Ferrari. Max remembers when he first saw the Spaniard in the red of the Scuderia and how his mouth ran dry and it took his breath away. The fiery colors matching the fire he always saw in Carlos' eyes. And when those eyes landed on Max that was when he knew that the game has changed for the both of them. They were no longer fighting each other to bring home some points to their name. It was now to bring home the win or nothing. 

It was a month after his move to Ferrari that Carlos ended up moving to Monaco and by some coincidence at the same building as Max. Carlos had laughed when he saw Max coming home after his run to see Carlos hauling some boxes. It was that same warm laugh that left him feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside whenever he heard it. Max offered to help him but Carlos just joked that he should shower first and just come over for dinner. Max took up that offer and showed up at Carlos' door half an hour later looking fresh and clean compared to when they last saw each other. "Just like old times." Carlos says as he places a plate of pasta in front of Max and Max couldn't help but smile at the little joke. Thinking back to when they were at Toro Rosso and having silly contests between them like whoever could finish their pasta first. The night was eventually filled with the two of them reminiscing when they were still teammates and Max has forgotten how relaxed he felt whenever the Spaniard was around and how he missed that feeling. 

"It's so weird. I thought we'd end up in the same team." Max says as he sips on his wine. Carlos smiles at him as he fills up his own glass again. "The offer was there and at first it seemed the logical step to take, to go to Red Bull, but my heart was saying something else and I ended up at Ferrari." Carlos says looking at Max and he could have sworn he saw something different in Carlos' eyes when he said that. They finish off half of the wine before Max headed back to his apartment. Carlos gives him a hug and wishes him goodnight. "If you need anything just knock." Max says with a smile witch Carlos returns before Carlos shuts the door between them and they go back to their lives. 

Max was shaken from his thoughts when he sees Carlos emerging from the pool. His hair was still beautiful even if it's soaking wet as some of the locks frame his face as he sees Max watching him and he sends him a smirk. He goes back to the lounger where his towel is as he dries himself off before he plops himself down on the lounger. Max watches him as he turns to face him and Max doesn't know why but he takes a deep breath and asks Carlos something that's been playing at the back of his mind since that night. "When you said your heart was saying something else and that's why you ended up at Ferrari, what does that mean?" Max says as he watches Carlos' face turned from shocked to panic before he lets out a sigh and he sits up until he was sitting on the edge of the lounger facing Max. 

Carlos looked like he was weighing out his answer before he lets out a laugh and shakes his head. "It's crazy how crazy I was for you, once." Carlos says and Max furrows his brows at him. "We knew what happened to Lewis and Nico. And you know, I've thought about it once that what would have happened if they didn't end up as teammates. They put each other and themselves through so much pain when they were at Mercedes and I didn't want that." Carlos says, his gaze turning wistful as if he regrets their decisions on their behalf. "I don't think I could break down the person that matters to me the most and let it consume me. That's why I didn't go to Red Bull because I don't think I could do that to you." Carlos finishes as he looks Max dead in the eye.

Max feels his world spin at Carlos' words. It was like a rush of wind that went through him and taking the rest of his breath away with it. Max stands up from where he's seated and lets his feet carry him to the few extra steps next to Carlos. He sits down next to the Spaniard who was still regarding him as if he was some animal about to bolt away from him before Carlos watches Max's face get closer to his before he feels warm, chapped lips softly press against his. It was a brief kiss but it was enough for the warmth to explode in his chest even if the breeze makes him shiver, or maybe it was having Max this close to him. He lets out a small chuckle before he claims Max's lips in a proper kiss. It was like coming home after a win as he feels himself smile against Max's lips. "Are you still crazy for me?" Max asks against lips as he feels him smile before he kisses it off his lips.

They end up laying cuddled next to each other on the lounger as Carlos strokes Max's back as he lays his head on his chest. Carlos chuckles as some of the drops of water from his wet hair get on Max. "You're getting wet." Carlos says as he smiles down at Max who looks up at him with a pout. "And you're ruining the moment." Max says as he rests his head back down as he feels Carlos' chest vibrate with laughter. "Five more minutes." Max says as he cuddles in closer. Carlos goes back to stroking his back because deep down he knew that there are very few things in the world that he'd deny from Max right now.


End file.
